My heart
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Mick/Beth...that s all I can say.I suck at summaries!


**Title**: My Heart  
**Disclaimer**: you know how this thing works...they´re not mine.  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Pairing**:Mick/Beth

**Note**:I had this beautiful dream last night.I was Beth (yeah,I know!) and I was talking to Mick...so this is how I came up with this fic.Because I had this dream.I couldn´t stop thinking about it.

**first Moonlight fic,please be nice!**

**oh and hugs to my dearest beta Melissa**

--

I stand before Josef and Mick, wearing my tight black dress as a special request from the older one; he said I should look sexy. We stand in the sun, or at least I stand in the sun, waiting for something. Neither says a word. I don´t, because I´m still kind of nervous at Mick´s proximity and Josef is way too worried about his fingernails to say anything at all.

"Okay, so can you explain to me again what I´m doing here?" I turn my head to Josef, who stops looking at his hands to look at me.

"I need you to talk to a man," he says, simply.

"And you can´t do it yourself?"

"No, because I´m a man."

"Gee, I had no idea," I joke. Mick laughs softly; Josef doesn´t seem too pleased about it.

"What Josef is trying to say is," Mick interrupts. "-this guy is part of an investigation and he won´t talk to us. So we thought maybe you could┘"

"Use my charm?" I say, seductively. Mick smiles and Josef snorts.

"Or you can use your journalistic tactics," Josef answers.

"Aren´t you a PI?" I ask.

"No, Mick is the PI. But, since he was looking for an excuse to call you"

An excuse to call me? Mick knows he doesn´t need an excuse to call me; he can do that whenever he wants. Obviously though, I´m not going to say that out loud.

"Josef," Mick whispers. The older vampire excuses himself and moves away from us, giving us plenty of space to talk. I turn my head towards him, smiling sweetly.

"Do you think we can have one more chance to practice?" I ask. I don´t know why I feel so nervous about this. Maybe it´s a particular someone who makes me feel this way.

"Sure, whatever you want."

I sigh heavily and turn my whole body in his direction. I repeat the exact words like a script, the same way I did when we came over here. It was the first time I spoke to him alone, without Josef´s presence and interference. Mick seemed more relaxed than him and he smiled when he noticed the words were finally sinking in. He does something different this time, though; he takes my hand. I feel electricity running through my entire body. My eyes are glued to his. I feel as if the whole world has disappeared before my eyes, like it was just him and me; nobody else.

"Hey, are you ready?" Josef suddenly interrupts. I have no idea how long he´d been standing there watching us.

"Yeah," I manage to say, as Mick pulls his hand away from mine. I feel empty without his touch.

"I´m gonna check to see if the guy is still around," Mick says and walks away, leaving me with Josef.

"Listen. If you´re gonna do this, do it right," he says, annoyance in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

"We don´t need you to come here and be a distraction." I don´t understand when I became a distraction to him. He might have been talking about Mick, though.

"I´m not trying to be a distraction," I whisper.

"Then focus. I don´t want you to screw everything up."

I suddenly feel bad, with an urge to cry. I look around me. I didn´t even notice the street was so crowded. I close my eyes and breathe heavily. My head turns towards Josef and then to my sweaty hands. I walk a few steps backward. He frowns.

"Sorry, I think I´m gonna go," I say.

"What?"

"Tell Mick...tell Mick I´m really sorry." I turn around and leave without looking back.

I let my feet lead me to nowhere in particular. I just want to be as far away from Mick and Josef as possible. It´s not as if Mick had done anything wrong, but somehow I felt as if my lungs had no air at all. As if the last words Josef said, had sunk in way deeper than I thought possible. I never had the intention of becoming a distraction for Mick or to cause him any sort of trouble. But for Josef, that was the only thing I was doing.

´_I don´t want you to screw everything up_.´

"I don´t want to do that, either. " I say to myself

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of an old coffee shop. One of my favorites; Jenny´s. The owner is an old friend of mine. She gave me drinks for free when I was overworking myself. I walk inside and the sweet smell washes over me. I feel at home for a few seconds.

"Beth!" Jenny yells, walking toward me. We share a tight hug, one which I really needed.

"Hi, Jenny," I say. She immediately notices something was wrong.

"What is it, honey?"

I sigh. "I´m kinda hiding from someone."

"Someone good or bad?"

"Someone extremely good," I say, as she leads me to an empty table. She sits in front of me and looks at my outfit, one which I forgot I was wearing. The so-called ´sexy dress´.

"If he´s good, then why are you running?" she asks.

"Is it possible to have feelings for two men at the same time?" I ask her, ignoring her first question.

"Depends. Do you love one more than the other?"

I nod. "Yeah, but he´s not my boyfriend."

"I assume that's the guy you're running away from?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?"

She squeezes my hand in comfort. "You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thanks, Jenny." I walk behind the counter and sit on the floor. I don't know why I'm even doing this. I'm sure he'll find me; he always does. Before I could even say properly breathe, Mick walks inside the coffee shop. He walks directly toward Jenny and smiles, politely. They exchange a few words that I can't manage to understand from where I'm sitting, but I assume he found me since Jenny is sitting next to me on the floor.

"He wants to talk to you" Jenny says.

"Yeah, I know."

"I have no idea how he found you, though," she frowns, confused. If I could only tell her…

"Thanks, Jenny." I stand up and fix my dress, carefully. Mick has this indescribable look on his face. I'm not sure if he's mad or sad. I stay behind the counter, as he walks towards me. I don't wanna come out yet.

"Josef said you ran," he says.

"Yeah, I was hiding," I say. "Apparently, I'm not very good at it."

He smiles and I feel my heart melt. "From me?"

"Kind of..."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Mick" I whisper, looking at my hands resting on the counter.

"Let me buy you a coffee," he says and my head snaps in his direction. He takes my hand softly and I follow him.

We sit on the same old table I did before, silently. I have so many things to say but I'm shocked. Maybe because I can still feel his cold hand over mine. I remember I complained about it before; about how his hands seemed so cold and pale. He said that was usually what happened when you were a vampire.

"Why did you run?" he asks, all of a sudden.

"I don't know," I lie.

"Beth…"

"I'm so confused, Mick," I say.

He frowns. "Confused about what?"

"My feelings for you."

He lets my hands go and once again I feel empty without his touch. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I don't want you to leave", I say. He takes my hand again and I squeeze it tight.

"Then tell me what you want me to do."

"Kiss me." I don't know what led me to say it, or what made me think he would kiss me in front of these people. I just said it hoping it would cause an effect on him.

"What?" he asks confused.

I stand up slowly, without taking my eyes away from his. He watches me, fascinated, as I walk closer to him and sit on his lap. Our faces are only a few inches apart; just a small space remaining, but before I could break that space something interrupts us or should I say…someone.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere," Josef says, without even trying to hide his anger. "Mr. Jefferson left, if you even care." He keeps talking, but I can't hear or understand any word he says. My eyes are still locked with Mick's. He closes the last inch of space between us and kisses me, softly and sweet. I can't hear Josef complaining anymore, nor can I hear the people surrounding us. It's just him and me; nobody else.

"I guess I'm not confused anymore," I say when we break apart, much to my complaint.

"Guess you're not." His hands remain on my waist and I have no intention of moving away from his lap.

"Can we get out of here, please?" I beg and he nods, standing up. Josef stares at us, his eyes following our every move.

"Oh, sorry about Mr. Jefferson," Mick says, without hiding his happiness anymore. "Maybe we'll catch him next time."

"Yeah…right," Josef complains, but we don't pay attention to him. We walk toward the door, and even on our way out, I can still hear him complain. "That's why I never work with mortals!"

THE END


End file.
